Oneshot El secreto de mi vida
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Renesmee festeja su ultimo cumpleaños...importantes secretos serán revelados llevándola a descubrir su verdadero amor


**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia =D**

**SUMMARY: Renesmee festeja su último cumpleaños...importantes secretos serán revelados llevándola a descubrir su verdadero amor.  
****

* * *

**

**POV RENESMEE**

Hoy cumplía mi último año biológico…hoy mi cuerpo quedaría congelado en el tiempo al igual que el de mis padres y el resto de mi familia.

Siete años habían pasado desde mi nacimiento, pero mi cuerpo y mente reflejaban 17 primaveras.

Toda mi familia siempre me cuidaba y protegía, pero sobre todo me amaban y yo a ellos, Mis padres eran lo más importante para mí, bueno ellos y mi mejor amigo Jacob.

El era un licántropo, el era el lobo y amigo que había llenado estos 7 años de alegría y juegos haciendo que mi vida fuera mejor aún, mi familia siempre me había dicho que Jake era un íntimo amigo de nosotros los Cullen y para mí el era un hermano mayor, un hermano amoroso y protector, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que todos ocultaban algo…detrás de mi amigo Jacob Black había algo más….

…Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras que la luz del sol se filtraba por mi ventana haciendo que mi piel mostrara su extraño centelleo.

Eran las 6:59 de la mañana, normalmente mi horario de sueño terminaba a las 7:00 y esta vez no sería la excepción, en punto de las 7 la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y toda mi familia entró de golpe dejando oir un "Feliz cumpleaños" y yo sonreí ante aquél sonido, toda mi familia tenía una voz melodiosa y a mi me fascinaba escucharlos hablar aunque para mí pareciese que cantaban.

-Felicidades hija, hoy cumples 7 años y ya eres toda una señorita, vaya que me costará hacerme a la idea-dijo mi papá mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y me besaba en la coronilla.

-Hija, no puedo creerlo, en esta vida los años pasan más rápido de lo común, pereciera que fue ayer cuando aún eras un bebé-dijo mi mamá entre sollozos, la abracé y tocando su mejilla le transmití todos mis recuerdos que tenía cuando recién nacida, ella sonrió al igual que mi padre, claro el veía mis pensamientos y disfrutaba recordando de todo.

A lo lejos se oyó un dulce carraspeo, era mi tía Rosalie prácticamente mi madre quien buscaba llamar mi atención…

-Lo siento, pero la fila para felicitar a la princesa de la casa es un poco larga-dijo Rose y su voz era aún más dulce que otras veces, como sonido de campanillas agitadas por el viento.

Mis padres se apartaron pero no sin antes dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa, mi tía Rose se sentó al costado de la cama y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña cajita negra con un gran moño de seda rosa.

-Es momento de que todos sepan que eres toda una señorita Cullen, ábrelo espero te guste-dijo Rose mientras me extendía la caja y yo empecé a abrirla emocionada.

Dentro de la pequeña cajita habían unos hermosos broches para el cabello, hechos de oro, con pequeños diamantes de una sutil tonalidad rosa y en el centro estaba el escudo de la familia, los broches eran de una belleza casi imposible y además combinaban con todo, por lo tanto los usaría diario, mi tía Rose de verdad que había pensado en todo.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además esto no es nada comparado con la belleza que tu llevas contigo, tu eres la joya más valiosa de la familia y lo serás por siempre-dijo Rose mientras se levantaba para dejar espacio a mi tío Emmett.

-Ahora si tu padre me tendrá que dejar llevarte a cazar un animal salvaje y no solo ciervos, un puma o un oso irritado es un buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿no?-dijo mi tío y yo me emocioné, mis padres solo me dejaban cazar animales inofensivos pero ahora por fin me divertiría un poco.

-Emmett-se quejó mi padre

-Edward no seas aguafiestas! Sabes que ella es fuerte y no dejaré que le suceda nada-dijo Emmett, debo admitir que tenía buenos argumentos, esta vez mi papá no se podía negar.

-Renesmee, claro que me puedo negar-dijo mi padre al leer mi mente-pero esta vez no lo haré, tu podrás ir a cazar lo que quieras, y tu Emmett no te emociones con los osos pardos recuerda lo que pasó la última vez ¿verdad Rosalie?-dijo mi papá soltando una pequeña risa y mi tío se puso tenso, yo no comprendí el chiste y tía Alice lo notó.

-No te preocupes, lo que sucedió fue que hace algunos años tu tío Emmett cazó demasiados osos y se emocionó de más, tanto que quizó jugar a que Rose era un oso y la persiguió por horas, Emmett disfrutó de su juego pero para tu tía no fue tan gracioso-dijo Alice tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no fue gracioso para ella?-pregunté

-Pues por que Rose se estaba bañando cuando Emmett la empezó a perseguir y tan solo alcanzó a tomar una toalla para cubrirse, y digamos que correr por el bosque descalza y prácticamente desnuda no es muy divertido que digamos, no al menos cuando hay licántropos y vampiros viendo la carrera-dijo Alice ahora sin poder dejar de reírse con su aguda voz de pajarillo.  
Toda la familia incluyéndome yo comenzamos a reír incluso mis abuelos, de verdad que mi tío Emmett no tenía límites.

Después de unos minutos todos recobramos la cordura y ahora fue Alice la que se acerco a mí.

-Bueno mi regalo para ti es un nuevo guardarropa eso es igual a un día de compras de tiempo completo!-dijo mientras aplaudía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias! Pero no es necesario, mi closet esta lleno de ropa que no he usado-dije recordando las locas compras de mi tía.

-Pero ya esta pasada de moda, no me digas que no por favor! Por favor! Por favor!-dijo Alice mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes, como de un borrego a medio morir y nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada.

-Eso se llama chantaje!-le reproché.

-¿Eso es un si?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, ella se puso aún más feliz que antes y se alejó, ahora fueron mi tío Jasper y mi abuelo Carlisle los que se acercaron, cada uno me dio un abrazo.

-Felicidades Nessie espero que nuestro regalo te guste por que nuestro regalo será….-dijo tío Jasper y fue el abuelo quien termino la frase.

-Nuestro regalo será una pequeña biblioteca personalizada para ti, sabes que te gusta leer al igual que a tus padres y creemos que te gustara-explico mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Oh gracias! Me fascina leer! Una biblioteca! Wow! Gracias!-dije mientras abrazaba a mi tío y a mi abuelo, ellos asintieron y dejaron lugar a mi abuela.

Mi abuelita Esme quien se acercó, me dio un abrazo, después buscó debajo de mi cama sacando una caja envuelta en papel brillante color rosa, muy bonito pero no era ostentoso.

-Bueno, espero te guste le perteneció a la realeza de Londres, pero yo lo modifiqué un poco-dijo mientras me animaba con la mirada para que abriera el obsequio.

-Gracias, aunque fuera una roca me gustaría por que se que lo conseguiste pensando en mí, gracias-le dije siendo totalmente sincera con ella.

Al abrir la caja pude ver un hermoso joyero con detalles perfectos, un joyero precioso, pero lo más hermoso de todo fue que al abrir el joyero había una foto de la familia entera incluso Jake estaba allí y la canción de cuna de mi madre la cual ahora era mía se empezó a escuchar e inundo la habitación con cada una de las notas de la pieza musical.

No pude evitar sollozar dejando escapar una lágrima la cual se deslizó por mi mejilla, mi abuelita Esme sabía que la música era una de mis cosas favoritas.

-Gracias, es perfecta! Y con todos ustedes dentro de el joyero, allí podré guardar mis broches-sonreí-agradezco tener una familia como ustedes-le dije mientras otra lagrima de felicidad.

Al ver la fotografía de nuevo, pude notar que algo me faltaba ese algo era mi mejor amigo Jake, el no estaba conmigo y eso me entristecía un poco.

-Jake vendrá en unas horas, no te preocupes pero por ahora tu madre y yo queremos darte tus regalos de nuestra parte-dijo mi papá y saber que Jake vendría me relajó, pero mi mamá interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Pero antes de los obsequios tendrás que vestirte por que sería algo difícil que tus regalos entren en la habitación-dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba a papá por el brazo.

-¿Tan grandes son?-pregunté mientras abría los ojos como platos.

Ellos no respondieron, Alice dejó mi ropa del día de hoy sobre mi cama mientras que toda la familia incluyendo a mis padres, Alice salió segundos después y yo quedé sola en mi habitación, abrí mi joyero y me dejé llevar por la música mientras me vestía.

En mi mente rondaban muchas cosas; el amor por mi familia, por mis amigos de la manada y de parte vampírica, por lo que significaba este cumpleaños para mí pero sobre todas las cosas pensaba en la falta que me hacía Jake, el me visitaba todos los días y pasaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo pero había una fuerza que me unía a él y que hacía que la distancia entre los dos me doliera, era extraño sentir todo esto por un amigo, pero los cambios en mí no eran solamente físicos.

Deje ir mi mente por otro rumbo y termine de vestirme rápidamente, bajé las escaleras y en el salón principal había un enorme piano blanco con un gran moño rojo.

-Bueno este es mi regalo, se que esta es otra de las cosas en las que te pareces a tu padre y se que lo aprovecharás-dijo mi mamá y yo no pude decir nada, cada uno de los regalos estaba pensado en lo que me gustaba y eso hacía aun más valiosos cada uno de los detalles.

No pude resistir y tal y como me había enseñado papá y tía Rose, comencé a tocar mi canción de cuna, todos rodearon el piano mientras me observaban tocar, al acabar todos aplaudieron y yo hice una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Renesmee, este es mi regalo-dijo mi papá mientras me extendía un sobre amarillo, lo abrí y dentro había una licencia de manejo.

-¿Me dejarás usar tu volvo?-pregunté emocionada.

-Será algo mejor que eso, ven-se limitó a decir mi padre.

Fuimos rumbo al garaje y allí había un auto jaguar xk convertible color negro, era hermoso, la verdad todo lo que me habían regalado era hermoso.

-Wow! Gracias! Está genial! Y lo mejor de todo es que yo podré manejarlo!-grité emocionada, mi papá me ofreció la llave con un moño rosa, quité la llave de la palma de su mano y abrí el auto, por dentro era perfecto! Olía a nuevo y era bastante cómodo.

-Denada, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, eres fuerte pero aún así eres más frágil que nosotros así que se cuidadosa al conducir-dijo mi papá con el rostro opacado por la preocupación.

-No te preocupes, con tantos maestros y con estos reflejos no creo que corra riesgo alguno-le dije y el se relajó.

Tía Alice se reunió con mis padres y yo en el garaje.

-Ya casi todo está listo, Nessie te dejé otro vestido sobre tu cama cámbiate y te veremos en la sala en 15 mins-dijo mi tía y todos salimos del garaje, yo fui a mi habitación y el vestido que me había dejado Alice era hermoso, ella si que tenía el don de la moda.

Mi celular sonó, haciéndome pegar un brinco pero tan solo era un mensaje de texto.

"Nessie, feliz cumpleaños no creas que lo olvidé, te juro que me muero de ganas de estar contigo pero no podré verte, espero me perdones atte. Jacob"

Esas palabras me habían dolido demasiado, algo un poco más doloroso que otras veces, yo quería que él estuviera conmigo en mi último cumpleaños por llamarlo de alguna manera, mi papá había dicho que él vendría a verme pero no lo hará, esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mío, la necesidad de estar en sus brazos, ahora todo quedaba claro para mí.

Toda esta confusión, la necesidad de su compañía, el dolor de su ausencia todo estaba más claro que el agua, yo estaba enamorada de Jake, el estar con él todos estos años había hecho que dentro de mí el sentimiento del amor que no fuera hacia mi familia, creciera e hiciera de Jake el chico ideal para mí.

Y aunque me fascinaba la idea de enamorarme de la idea del amor, había varias razones por las cuales descubrir mis verdaderos hacia Jake no era lo más pertinente en este momento.

1.- Saber que sentía algo hacia el como algo más que una amistad incrementaba el dolor de su ausencia y aumentaba la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado.

2.-No sabía si Jake sentía lo mismo por mí, al fin y al cabo técnicamente solo tenía 7 años.

3.-Tampoco sabía si mi familia se tomaría bien mis sentimientos hacia Jake, ya que un licántropo y una semi-vampira era una pareja extraña.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo hablaría con Jake y enfrentaría cualquier cosa que me dijere.

La decisión estaba tomada, pero por ahora bajaría para lo que Alice tuviese preparado, de ella nunca se podía esperar un cumpleaños normal y discreto.  
Ya estaba lista, iba a bajar las escaleras cuando escuché a mi padre hablar con…¿Jake?, decidí solo abrir un poco la puerta y escuchar lo que pasaba allí abajo.

-Que sorpresa se llevará Nessie, ella cree que no vendré a su fiesta-dijo Jake alegre y supe que el solo me había jugado una broma, pero mi papá no parecía estar bromeando…

-Jacob no se lo dirás! Y menos el día de hoy!-dijo mi padre muy enojado, nunca lo había escuchado así, además ¿Qué era lo que no quería que supiera?

-Edward! Sabes que ella ya está lo sufientemente grande en mente y cuerpo para saberlo, sabes que la amo con cada fibra de mi ser y estas conciente que nadie la cuidará tanto como yo lo haré-dijo Jacob con la voz entrecortada y llena de súplica.

¿Jake me amaba?, o ¿había escuchado mal?, simplemente no lo podía creer, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos!

-Ella decidirá si quiere estar contigo o no, pero no será forzada a quererte por tu estúpida reclamación lobuna!-gritó mi mamá, ¿ahora ella era la enojada? La verdad esto estaba cada vez más confuso.

-La imprimación no tiene nada que ver, ella me quiere y yo lo puedo sentir, es solo que ella aún no se da cuenta-dijo Jacob en un hilo de voz.

-Lo comprenderíamos Jacob pero si no fuera por la imprimación, tu hubieras asesinado a Renesmee a la primera oportunidad!-reclamó mi papá mientras que yo había quedado con el corazón hecho trizas, Jacob había querido matarme! Y solo por obligación decía que me amaba!

-No!-grité en voz y mente, ahora todos sabían que había estado escuchando, así que no me oculté más y bajé corriendo hacia el origen de la discusión.

-Te odio Jacob Black! Te odio como no tienes una idea!-escupí las palabras con todo el dolor que mi cuerpo podía resistir, el quería acabar conmigo!

-Nessie! ¿Por qué me odias tanto?, me duele y lo sabes-dijo Jake entre sollozos, nunca antes lo había visto tan afectado ¿el hablaba de dolor? ¿y yo que?

-¿Crees que a mí no me duele saber que quisiste ponerle fin a mi vida?, eres un hipócrita! Y yo que te…- la verdad ya no pude continuar, un nudo en mi garganta me impidió decir lo que realmente sentía, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y cada una de ellas llevaba escrito la causa de su origen y esa causa era… Jacob Black.

-Admito que eso fue verdad, pero en cuanto te vi me aborrecí de haber tan siquiera haber pensado en ponerte una mano encima, y estuviera imprimado o no de ti, yo te amaría tal y como lo hago ahora, Renesmee te amo!-dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me moría por estar en sus brazos pero estaba demasiado confundida y salí huyendo de allí.

Corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, no oía pasos detrás de mí así que tan siquiera mi familia había respetado mi dolor, aun así las preguntas no dejaban de rondar por mi mente ¿Por qué Jake me amaba si me había querido matar? ¿Por qué mi familia me había ocultado esa parte de mi pasado?

El tiempo pasó y me escondí debajo de un árbol, a lo lejos escuché unas pisadas de lobo, Jake me había encontrado, escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas rogando que la tierra me tragara o me volviera la mujer invisible pero para mí desgracia eso no sucedió.

Jake "el lobo" se escondió detrás de unos árboles y al salir Jake había vuelto a ser humano.

-Vete de aquí!- le grité pero el no pareció entender y se acercó, quise echar a correr de nuevo pero una parte de mí quería quedarse y aclarar las cosas.

-No me iré hasta que me perdones-dijo cortante.

-Pues te quedarás aquí por siempre-le dije en un susurro

-Nessie… tu eres lo que me mantiene unido a la Tierra, tu eres lo que me mantiene vivo, saber que me odias tanto me consume por dentro!-dijo arrodillándose frente a mí.

-Jake, es que es difícil hacerse a la idea de que tu mejor amigo, aquél que siempre te dice que te quiere, alguna vez quiso acabar con tu existencia-le dije utilizando el término amigos para evitar más dolor diciéndole que para mí era algo más.

-Yo era un completo idiota! Nessie cada palabra que ha salido de mi boca hacia ti, está llena de sinceridad y a…-sus palabras de verdad sonaban sinceras tal y como él había dicho pero no permitiría que mencionara amor, eso aún me lastimaba.

-Digamos que te creo pero aun no comprendo por que todos me ocultaron eso de la imprimación y sobre lo que pasó en mis primeros días de nacida-le dije muy confundida.

-Será mejor que volvamos a tu casa, también tienes que hablar con tus padres-dijo Jake y me tomó en sus brazos, protesté pero la verdad estaba cansada de tantas peleas y si quería respuestas tendría que hablar con mis padres.

Jake corrió hacia la casa, todos solo nos observaban pero después de unos segundos nos concedieron un poco de privacidad dejándome a mi sola con mis padres y Jake.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron eso de la imprimación? ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto?-les pregunté con tono molesto.

-Hija, creímos que sería lo mejor para ti, queríamos que fueras libre de elegir a quien amar y no sentirte atada por lo de la imprimación-explicó mi papá

¿Qué es la imprimación?-pregunté curiosa, el coraje y rencor quedaba en segundo término, incluso el odio hacia Jake había desaparecido, el siempre había cuidado de mí y el amor hacía el era más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad para ocultarlo.

-La imprimación es como el amor a primera vista, pero es aún más fuerte y no es algo reversible, y aunque lo fuera, yo no renunciaría nunca a ti-dijo Jake y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de saber que Jake me quería a su lado, y en sus ojos se veía que estaba arrepentido de haber querido acabar con mi vida, pero yo sabía que durante el embarazo de mi madre yo la había lastimado demasiado, quizá Jake solo temía por ella.

-Ok ya entendí todo y Jake, confío en que me estas diciendo la verdad-le sonreí-quiero pedir disculpas por mi reacción-dije ahora dirigiéndome a mis padres.

-Cielo, tu reacción fue normal, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no somos muy comunes, lo tomaste bastante bien-dijo mi mamá

-Jacob, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por nuestra reacción alterada pero Renesmee es lo más importante para nosotros y la idea que alguien ocupe otro tipo de lugar en su corazón es difícil de asimilar para nosotros-se disculpó mi papá

-Lo comprendo, si ahora mismo alguien tratará de alejarla de mí creo que reaccionaría igual-dijo Jake dedicándole una sonrisa a mis padres, pero yo no había dicho nada de estar con Jacob!, aunque no tuve oportunidad de protestar ya que en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Eran los del clan Denalí, el clan de vampiros más cercano al nuestro en todos los sentidos, después llegaron los chicos y chicas de la Push, todos y cada uno de ellos me felicitaron y me regalaron pequeños detalles, los hice pasar y mientras ellos se ponían cómodos, yo seguía pensando en la plática que aún tenía pendiente con Jacob.

Alice dio por empezada la fiesta y todo fue baile y diversión por horas, la fiesta me animó bastante, Jake bailó conmigo algunas veces pero yo preferí no acercarme mucho, primero quería hablar con el.

Los zapatos que Alice me había dado ya me habían cansado un poco así que subí a mi habitación para cambiarme las zapatillas por unas balerinas que me combinaran, y mi celular sonó de nuevo.

"Nessie, quisiera darte mi regalo en un lugar especial así que primero asómate por la ventana" decía el mensaje.

Me asomé por la ventana y allí estaba Jake, haciéndome señas de que saltara y así lo hice por suerte llevaba zapatos cómodos y al caer solo se oyó un golpe sordo.

-¿Estas loco? Mi papá se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia-le pregunté sintiendo una ligera emoción por la "fuga" de mi propia fiesta.

-Tu papá está enterado de todo, me ha dado su bendición por llamarlo de alguna manera y si estoy totalmente loco pero…por ti-dijo mientras me miraba y prácticamente me hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos negros, pude sentir la sangre colorear mis mejillas.

-Adoro ese color en tu rostro-dijo Jake mientras rozaba mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé aún más.

-¿Adonde vamos a ir?-pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.  
-Vamos a ir a donde está tu regalo-se limitó a decir mientras comenzaba a correr por el bosque, yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un prado y empezaba anochecer, el lugar era perfecto para poder hablar de una vez con Jake.

-Jake…yo…-empecé a decir peor el me lo impidió.

-Nessie, se que hoy te lastimé y te hice enojar pero quiero que sepas que me siento miserable por ello, todo lo que oíste de la imprimación es cierto, y yo…-dijo Jake disculpándose pero esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpí ya que le transmití el momento en el que escuché que el me amaba y todo lo que me había hecho sentir, el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces ya lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo con una mirada pícara, yo asentí y ahora era a mí a la que le tocaba decir lo que sentía.

-Te amo Jake-le dije sin pensar y el me abrazó dándome miles de vueltas, ahora yo no podía ser más feliz!

-Espera, ahora es el momento perfecto para tu obsequio-dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño brazalete tejido de color rosa con negro, muy parecido al que tenía de niña salvo que este tenía un toque de mayor madurez.

-Para nosotros en la Push, es como decimos y demostramos a todos que amamos a una persona y que nuestro compromiso con esa persona es eterno-explicó Jake mientras colocaba el brazalete en mi brazo derecho.

-¿Compromiso eterno eh? Menos mal que somos inmortales-le dije tratando de hacerlo reír y funcionó, mi antiguo brazalete se había gastado con el paso de los años y se había roto, pero ahora nuestro compromiso permanecería presente por siempre.

Después de reírnos por unos segundos, el ocaso llegó y nuestras miradas se conectaron, una magia nos rodeaba al igual que el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, nuestros corazones latían desbocados y las mariposas volaban dentro de mi estómago.

El tomó mi rostro en sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, el momento era perfecto pero no se comparó con lo que sentí tan solo unos segundos después…

Nuestros labios se unieron dejando volar chispas de pasión por todos lados, podía sentir la esencia de Jake a mí alrededor, nuestro beso era cálido y tierno, ninguno de los dos teníamos que ser cuidadosos, ese momento era nuestro y nadie nos lo arrebataría.

Jake colocó su mano en mi cintura acercándome aún más a él, yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras tiraba de algunos mechones de su cabello para que el supiera que no quería que se detuviera, yo quería que nuestro primer beso fuera largo y perfecto.

Su rocé con mi piel me estremecía y llenaba mi cuerpo de descargas eléctricas, maldecía los malditos espacios que me separaban de Jake, pero tuve que separarme de él contra mi voluntad por que el oxígeno de mis pulmones había llegado a su fin.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas pero a pesar de la separación de nuestros labios, yo seguía en sus brazos, no quería separarme de él y como las palabras romperían con la perfecta atmosfera, use mi don para transmitirle toda la felicidad que sentía a cada segundo.

-Debemos volver Nessie, tu padre es paciente pero no quiero que piense que le he robado a su hija-dijo riendo y yo le puse mi puchero, se que estaba muy grande para eso pero no quería volver, aunque sabía que Jake tenía razón así que asentí a regañadientes.

Volvimos a correr hacia la casa y todos se nos quedaron viendo, claro! íbamos tomados de la mano, algo sospechaban.

-Solo espero que la hagas feliz Jake, no podía dejarla en mejores manos-dijo mi papá.

-Hija, me alegro que hayas elegido a Jake, admito que tenía celos de tu cariño pero se que al lado de Jake serás muy feliz-dijo mi mamá y todos al comprender lo que sucedía estallaron en aplausos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Ese día fue el más feliz y raro de mi vida, ese día dejaría de crecer, descubrí que mi mejor amigo me había querido asesinar de bebé pero que también me amaba con todo su ser, y yo descubrí que lo amaba también, ahora el era mi novio pero lo que nunca olvidaría sería nuestro primer beso…

* * *

_**alo0! Espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot, no se si me de lo de escribir romántico pero espero que un suspiro se haya salido de sus corazones =D *_* bueno espero me puedan dejar sus palabritas =D gracias! atte yocecullen**_


End file.
